Trying To
by nannygirl
Summary: At the end of 'Who Needs You' Red and Kitty try to follow some advice from the not so conventional couple living in their basement. Ever wonder how that worked out? Here's my take on it in this little oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all hope you're doing well and are either enjoying Spring Break or getting ready to! Today I have for you a little surprise story. And I mean exactly that. This story is little. It's short and maybe one of the shortest stories I've ever written but I hope you all will still enjoy it. It came to me last night after having a discussion with my sister about season 8, then I wrote it down and completed it in only a short period of time and though I liked how it turned out I don't know if it's my best work but thought I'd still share it with you all since I haven't posed anything since the beginning of the month but I'm working on! This scene actually takes place after Red and Kitty's last scene in the season 8 (sorry!) episode 'Who Needs You' Don't need to rewatch the episode if you don't want to—don't blame you I only rewatched the RK scene to write this story—but feel free to do so if you want! This is just something I imagine could have happened had the scene continued. I hope you all like it! Please do review and lemme know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! BTW sorry about no cover, this was a quickly written story so didn't make a cover…yet :) Thanks for stopping by to read! Hope you like! And please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Trying To…

"Well that was just awful." Kitty Forman said out loud.

"Wasn't the happy ending I was expecting either." Her husband admitted from beside her.

The couple was seated on their bed and despite the fact that only minutes ago they'd run upstairs for a private 'talk' they were both fully clothed and neither looking all too happy.

The reason behind it all? Taking advice from their adopted son and his stripper wife.

Arguing could help spice up things in the bedroom, that was a laugh. After Red had surprised Kitty by starting the 'argument' downstairs they'd hurried upstairs to take it into the bedroom. Only a few minutes into their argument things became heated—and not in the good way. The fighting starting feeling much more real and any feelings of excitement they may have had were soon replaced with anger. Soon they were too upset to do what they had come up to do—or anything related to it—and had gone from laying in bed with their arms wrapped around the other to sitting straight up, backs against the pillows that covered the headboard, arms crossed, frowns sunken on their foreheads, and foot of space between them.

Kitty turned to her husband, still appearing upset, "You said some horrible things to me, Red Forman, but what I can't get over is the fact that for over twenty five years, you've lied to me. You always said you liked my chicken casserole."

"Me?" Red asked, sounding offended, "You were the one who said my head looked like a shinny bald light bulb."

Though Kitty didn't apologize she did look like she felt bad for saying those words to him. Red noticed this and uncrossed his arms as his anger started to fade.

"Guess this arguing in the bedroom thing isn't really for us, huh?"

She shook her head before shrugging, "At least we gave it a shot." She added with a small smile that Red soon returned, "Well since we've pretty much killed the mood for today…and the next few weeks, I'm going to go ahead and start dinner. Don't worry it won't be chicken casserole."

Her tone wasn't very reassuring and it sounded more like she was still offended about him saying he didn't like one of her famous Kitty Forman dishes, but Red only smiled in response. Kitty started to scoot herself off the bed until she felt something warm coving her left hand; she looked over and found her husband's big hand resting over her smaller one.

"Hold on a minute, Kitty." he said in a softer tone as he looked into her eyes and smirked, "I love your chicken casserole."

Kitty knew he was telling her the truth by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes; she gave a light laugh as she moved back onto the bed this time closing up the gap between them.

Reaching up to place her hand on his cheek, she gave him a tight smile, "And I love your shiny light bulb shaped head."

He chuckled softly before leaning closer and capturing her lips with his in a soft, tender kiss. Slowly he pulled out of the kiss but stayed close to Kitty, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"You're beautiful, Kitty."

"Oh Red," she blushed lightly as she felt his arms snake around her, "I love you."

Instead of repeating the words to her, Red decided to show his wife how much he loved her by pulling her into another knee weakening kiss as he gently lowered her back against the mattress. He broke the kiss only to move his face to the side of her neck.

Kitty smiled at the feeling of having her husband so close to her, she wrapped her own arms around him, "Oh those kids have no idea what they're talking about."

Red smirked, "Told you they were dumbasses."

The End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please lemme know that you think!_

_I really do hope you all enjoyed this, but because it was written up so fast (and took place in season 8 with the mention of you know who) and such I can understand if it's not the greatest. But be kind, please!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
